


Thnks fr th Mmrs

by marichatting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Concert, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius go to a Fall Out Boy concert together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks fr th Mmrs

Scorpius almost falls off his bed when Albus gasps suddenly and tackles him.

"What?!" He demands of his friend, pushing the boy off.

Albus, grinning from ear to ear, holds up two slips of paper. "My dad sent me two tickets to that concert! You have to come."

Scorpius hesitates. "Right, I forgot about that. What band is it again?"

"It's my favorite muggle band, Fall Out Boy," Albus tells him.

"I don't know any of their music."

The dark-haired boy rolls his eyes. "If you don't know Fall Out Boy, you're doing eveything wrong. I feel so bad for purebloods.

"Come to my house over the holiday, and we can listen to them."

Scorpius considers for a moment, then shrugs. "Okay, sure."

Their holiday break is starting tomorrow, and the two boys were planning on spending some time at each other's houses anyway.

"Come on, we'd better get ready for class," Albus urges him, standing up off his bed.

Scorpius stands, too, and almost laughs at how much taller than his friend he's become in the past couple of years. The top of Albus's head only reaches Scorpius's nose. It's cute.

In a completely platonic, heterosexual way.

"What are you smirking at?" Albus asks, frowning.

"You're so tiny," the blond boy giggles.

Albus scowls. "I may be tiny, but I can still hex the life out of you."

Scorpius laughs. "Okay, Mr. I-Barely-Passed-My-Last-Charms-Exam."

"Shut up."

***

"This is amazing!"

Albus laughs. "What have I been telling you?"

Scorpius looks- and feels- as if he's just discovered the meaning of life.

Fall Out Boy. Fall Out Boy is the meaning of life.

Scorpius starts to sing along, already knowing the song pretty well from listening to it on repeat about a thousand times.

"Hey, young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix! Wearing our vintage misery! No, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix!"

After a while, Scorpius gives in to Albus's begging to change the song so they can listen to more.

An hour later, they're headbanging together and loudly singing along to Thnks fr th Mmrs.

Scorpius stops his headbanging and looks at his grinning friend. "I am definitely going to that concert."

***

And so he does.

Two months later, Albus and Scorpius sneak out of Hogwarts on a Friday night and apparate to the concert.

An hour after they arrive, they get their tickets scanned and enter the venue, both grinning wildly and donned in Fall Out Boy t-shirts.

After waiting inside for what seems like forever, the band comes onstage.

From there, the majority of the night is Scorpius singing along, dancing, having one of the best nights of his life, and somehow ending up with short little Albus sitting on his shoulders in order to see.

He realizes how that must look to the people around, but he doesn't care.

He even kind of likes it.

During Thnks fr th Mmrs, Scorpius feels Albus gently slide off his shoulders and land on the ground behind him.

"You okay?" he asks, looking down at the dark-haired boy.

"Great," Albus says, grinning breathlessly. "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight. It wouldn't be as fun if it were someone else."

Scorpius smiles at him, the beat of the music thrumming in his chest.

His heart thrums a little faster than usual, too.

He stares at the smaller boy for what seems like an eternity. His messy dark hair, his light brown skin, his shining green eyes.

He thinks about how cute his best friend is.

In a completely un-platonic, homosexual way.

Subconsciously, he starts to lean in.

Their lips touch just as Patrick Stump sings the words "thanks for the memories."

***

Scorpius makes sure Thnks fr th Mmrs is playing when he proposes to Albus four years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a oneshot request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
